


In Our Nature

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla never thought she would ever agree with a wraith; even if he did look human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Nature

The very thought of the experiment sickened Teyla.

She did not know why she had not spoken up earlier at the decision to engineer the retrovirus; perhaps she had thought that it would not succeed - that the attempts to artificially reverse Wraith DNA, leaving only the human behind, would ultimately fail. Or, the reason she had given Sheppard, that she trusted the people of Atlantis to do what was right.

One look at Michael and she knew that nothing would be the same again.

Ronon had been vocal in his disagreement from the start, and that had not surprised anyone. Her silence on the issue had been more of a surprise, but she did not believe it her place to say anything until all the facts lay before her. The timetable had moved far quicker than anyone expected.

According to Dr. Beckett, the results were remarkable. The transformation had been a success, after many days and nights without sleep, keeping vigil on their experiment.

She had been unable to watch the transformation at any stage.

For so many generations, the Wraith had been their enemy. They treated the human population of the galaxy as nothing more than sustenance; food that could be picked at any time they chose.

It was all a matter of choice.

Choices.

Telling Michael that they had been friends had been an instinctual choice on her part. She really could not pinpoint exactly what had led her to make such an impromtu decision. She told the others that she thought it might make Michael's integration so much smoother, but she did not believe that in her heart, even if the other's chose to believe it.

Choosing to spar with Michael had been a selfish decision, born of a desire to test him; see how far she could push him. For a 'man' with no memories, Michael turned out to be a good student, and his body remembered how to fight, even if his mind did not. He had been a fearsome opponent as a Wraith.

He was even more fearsome as a human.

All the strength, and unremembered knowledge, of the Wraith in such an unassuming package.

The illusion of a military man from Texas just trying to find an adventure.

She worked out her own frustration in private, her knuckles red raw and bleeding when she finished. There had been a time when physical exertion had not been necessary to clear her mind; those days were dwindling slowly.

When he uncovered the truth, Teyla was not sure whether she was relieved or terrified of what he might do. He might look like a human, but he moved instinctively like a Wraith, reviled them as the Wraith did. She wondered how long until he began to think like the Wraith once more.

He was right.

She'd never thought she would even agree with a Wraith; even if he did look human.

What right had they to experiment on him? Strip him of everything that made him who he was? How did that make them better than the Wraith?

All her life the Wraith had been the enemy. All her life she had been taught to fear the evil creatures that fed upon humans. And while she could never forgive the Wraith for the atrocities they committed, and wanted to rid the galaxy - the universe - of them, she did not want to become like them.


End file.
